A little something from me
by Seacow-Crossing3
Summary: Christmas day is nearing closer and Xion is unable to give her gift to her secret crush. But soon, she is given an unexpected gift from someone she knows even though that person might risk losing her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok for those who have been waiting for a new chapter for "The Kissing Game", I do greatly apologize for taking such a long time. I've been very busy and I wanted to make the 4th chapter really good. I don't like disappointing people. I'm weird like that.

So when I was about to start writing the 4th chapter, this story popped in my head and I wrote this story instead. I hope you like it. It's probably going to be three chapters to this story. Think of it as a Christmas present.

* * *

"Here Sora, merry Christmas!"

"Thank you Kairi, but it's not Christmas yet."

"I know, but I didn't want to forget. You better not open it before Christmas."

"I know sheesh!"

Kairi gave Sora her gift as they both laughed and chatted. From a far where the two were sitting in the park, Xion stood behind a tree nervously holding a Christmas gift. She shouldn't be there; it was a mistake but she couldn't move. She felt ashamed and tried to lower her head to hide beneath her white scarf like a turtle going into its shell.

~X~

"I'm such a fool." Xion mumbled as she walked in the school hallway, "I thought I could give him the present when he was alone but I didn't know Sora was going to see Kairi! I feel like a stalker."

"Who's stalking who?"

Xion quickly turned around and then sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you Roxas!"

"Who else would it be?" asked the blond teenager as he tousled Xion's black hair with his hand. "So when can I open my present? It's just sitting under my tree."

"Already you want to open it? It's not even Christmas." said Xion.

"But it's so tempting!" whined Roxas.

"Roxas!"

"I'm just kidding, don't worry!"

The two friends broke into a laugh and walked together to class. They opened the door to a classroom full of students with the same uniforms Xion and Roxas wore. The girls wore a white blouse with a blue plaid skirt while the boys wore a white collar shirt with blue plaid pants. Xion and Roxas sat into their usual seats side by side in the middle of the classroom. The ebony haired girl could see Sora talking to Kairi and his silver haired friend, Riku, on the far side of the room.

"Eventually, I have to give Sora his present. Just need the right time to do it." Xion thought to herself.

But Xion was not able to find the right chance to give Sora her present. Every time she would see him, Xion would get flustered and be too embarrassed to go near him. She hated herself for not being able to go up to Sora. What was wrong with her? If she was able to act normal with Roxas, why not Sora? She began to freak out and tried to force herself to run up to Sora but ended up running to the bathroom to hide in the stalls. In her room, Xion would roll around on the floor screaming "Why?" into her pillow. It was the last day of school before the winter break and instead of being brave, the cowardly girl left her gift on top of Sora's desk early in the morning. Feeling defeated, Xion decided to not talk to anyone, not even to Roxas, for the whole school day.

After school ended, Xion decided to go to the rooftop of the high school. She needed to be by herself and sitting in a roomful of students didn't help. It was pretty windy and her black coat didn't help her that much. All she could think about was the gift for Sora. Xion could remember Sora seeing the the gift on his desk and attempting to open it but Kairi smacked him lightly as Riku shook his head.

"See Roxas, Xion was here all along. And you were freaking out for no reason." Xion looked up from where she was sitting and saw a tall, red head coming out the door.

Then a blond boy emerged yelling, "I wasn't freaking out! I was just worried."

"Worried? You were practically running all over the place yelling "Xion! Xion! Where are you?" That is what I call freaking out."

"Axel, Roxas what are you guys doing here?" questioned Xion.

"To see you of course." said Axel.

Roxas ran pass his friend to Xion and bended down so his blue eyes were the same level as her eyes. It was strange for the girl to see Roxas' eyes so frantic than his usual calm look.

"Xion, are you okay?" asked Roxas.

Xion gave him a half smile and said, "I'm fine. I just…needed to be alone."

"Why? Did something happen to you?"

"No, it's nothing." Xion fell silent.

Then Axel said, "I think it's time to eat some ice cream. Who is with me?"

Roxas and Xion both gave him a puzzled look. "Axel, it's like 30 degrees and you want to eat ice cream?"

"Blondie, there is no limit to when you can or cannot eat ice cream. Come on, I bet the store is warmer inside than out here."

Xion and Roxas followed as Axel led. They all went inside the store and ordered their usual sea salt ice cream. The trio sat at an empty table and ate silently.

Then Xion asked "Have you guys ever wanted to do something but couldn't and later regret you didn't do it?" The two boys stopped eating and looked at her with curiosity. They thought she was joking or trying to make a friendly conversation, but Xion's face was dead serious even though she wasn't looking at them. From no response from her friends, Xion added "Never mind I asked that. Just forget it."

"Well, we probably all have that problem Xion." said Axel, "It's probably hard to admit it out loud to others." Xion looked up when Axel started talking. Noticing her paying attention, the green eyed senior continued, "Well take me for example. I'm the most gorgeous and smartest student in my senior class. But one time I had an exam coming up and I should have studied. But instead, I played Skyrim and ended up failing. But then again, I did recently buy Skyrim and it was an awesome game!"

"Axel that was a horrible example!"

"Well smarty pants, you give us a better story!" Axel retaliated. The spotlight was on Roxas and Axel and Xion stared at him. Roxas got embarrassed and blush a little.

Trying to respond to Axel's challenge, Roxas tried to trickle out some words, "Uh, well…um, what do I say?"

"Anything man! Just say it! Don't worry Roxas, we can wait."

"Actually Axel I think I have to go soon…"

"Nonsense Xion, you don't want to miss this!"

All eyes were on Roxas as he tried to find the words to his answer. Then Roxas started, "Uh, ok…so there is this person I knew for a long time. We were friends…very good friends. And we did everything together. And I sort of started to like my friend a little…"

"Was it a boy?" interrupted Axel.

"No it wasn't! It was a girl!" shouted Roxas. Everyone in the store jumped and looked to see where the source of the noise came from. Roxas' face turned from a light blush to a sunburn red. He began to gather his things and bolted for the door.

Axel and Xion tried to stop him but Roxas was too fast for them so the two could only stand at the exit of the store. Then Xion blurted, "Oh, Roxas forgot his coat!" and ran over to the chair Roxas previously sat in and picked up the coat. "I hope he doesn't catch a cold."

"Naw, I doubt it." Axel said and went back to the table, "By the way, who do you think Roxas was talking about?"

Xion thought for a minute and responded, "I don't really know. I moved to Twilight Town when I was twelve so I don't know who Roxas used to play with. Maybe…maybe it's Namine? They seem really close."

"Of course it couldn't be Kairi." Xion thought to herself. The girl clutched onto Roxas' gray coat, trying to hold back her anger and sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you Axel."

"C'mon, it wasn't even my fault!"

"Yes it is. If you didn't pressure me to talk I wouldn't have said those things."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to reveal your secret. That was your fault, not mine."

"Well it doesn't matter now! She knows now! I can't look at her anymore. To her, I'm a fool!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"I can't even be with her now. I bet she doesn't want to be friends either."

"Roxas…"

"What am I going to do now? I bet she is disgusted and…"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"She doesn't know."

"But…"

"She thinks you like Namine."

"…what?"

"I asked her myself. True story."

"But then…ugh, I don't know what to do."

"You should finally tell her the truth."

"I can't. She might not have the same feelings."

"Maybe or maybe not, but maybe Xion's little problem is like yours? She might not know if you like her?"

"…I don't know. Maybe there is someone else she likes?"

"True, but you will never know till you try."

"I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"You're not jeopardizing, you're confirming."

"Changing a word does not help."

"Ok so let's theorize she might actually like someone. But you're probably too afraid to ask. So when the time comes that you confess to her might be too late because you waited too long. As time pass, Xion will be more attached to her crush than you since she doesn't know you are available. Eventually, she will be with someone. Unlike me, you have about two years to tell her before your chance is over and she might go to a college very far away from you and claim that you two will be best friends forever. But in reality, Xion is going to forget you."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…what should I do Axel?"

"There is a party on the 24th. Might be a great place to do it."

"I don't want to confess in front of everyone."

"Nobody is going to care about you and Xion. There is going to be loud music and everyone is going to be distracted."

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon Roxas, I'm trying to help you!"

"I know, I know! I just don't know if I can do it. I might mess up."

"No worries, I'm going to be there. That's why telling her at the party is perfect; she wouldn't suspect it."

"I guess."

"Oh, you should open Xion's gift before the party."

"What; no way! I can't! Xion will kill me!"

"But you are going to love it and it will help with my master plan."

"How do you…"

"Know? Xion told me. She couldn't stop bragging about how she found the perfect gift for you."

"But it's her gift for me and…"

"…and?"

"…"

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"Axel, I forgot to get Xion a Christmas gift."

"You're so hopeless."

"Axel!"

"You know what; we'll go shopping tomorrow before the party. I better text Xion tomorrow about the party."

"I'm such a bad friend."

"Well good night!"

"Wait, I need advice!"

"And I need a break. See you tomorrow."

"But…"

*click*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to all the readers that wrote very nice reviews for this story. They made me happy and I can't stop smiling. I cry with joy because of these really lovely reviews. ;_; Also, I am also happy that some are even following and "favorite-ing" this story too!

So the story might be a little longer since I didn't estimate very well on how long it will actually be. So the next chapter will probably be the last. Happy New Years everyone.

* * *

"Sorry Xion, you just missed him. Roxas left a while ago." replied the tall, blond woman standing at the front door entrance of Roxas' house.

"Oh ok. Can you give this coat back to Roxas? He left in a big hurry and forgot it. I don't want him to get sick." explained Xion as she handed the coat to the woman.

"Sure, but it would be funny to see my little brother sick on Christmas morning."

"Hehe, thanks Rikku. Bye." Xion then turned and walked away. It had been awfully cold and the wind had been harsh. She pushed herself forward despite the strong force caused by the wind.

Suddenly, Xion heard someone call her name and turned around. She froze when she saw Sora coming toward her. Frantically, Xion looked around her to see if there was another Xion he was referring to. But there was no one else and the brown, spiky haired boy was coming closer. It was too late to hide and the only thing the girl can do was just stand there.

When Sora got close enough, he said "Thanks for the gift the other day, Xion."

"Um, you're welcome." replied Xion as she tried to show her best smile.

"Here I got you something. It's somewhere…around here. Where is it?" Sora tried to check every pocket for the gift.

"What's taking so long Sora?" Xion and Sora noticed that it was Riku that was shouting. Next to Riku was Kairi.

"Riku, you're being rude." reasoned the red head girl.

"I wouldn't be yelling if it wasn't so cold!"

"Just a minute you guys!" responded Sora, "I know I put it here somewhere… ah ha! I found it!" Sora took out a small circular object that was wrapped in Christmas paper. He handed Xion the gift and Xion nervously took it.

Then Sora began to leave and yelled "Merry Christmas!" to her as he ran towards his friends. Xion quickly walked home and ran upstairs to her room. She closed her door and sat on her bed without taking off her coat. She held the present with both hands and stared at it. She wasn't sure if it was the change in temperature from outside to inside that was making her fluster or the thought of the present given by Sora.

"Should I open it? No, that would be bad. It is one day till Christmas. I could wait. But…" Xion decided to fidget around with the present to find any clues to what Sora had given to her. She turned it upside down and pressed really hard to get a better sense of what it was. Finally, her patience wore down and she decided to peak a little by opening the side. But before she knew it, Xion opened the present.

Inside was a small Sweet Pea lotion container. The container was small and round and Xion would have to twist the top to open it. Her heart sank. The girl was glad she received the gift, but it was so generic. There was no meaning to it. It wasn't like the cookies she made by herself to give to Sora for Christmas. It was just lotion. That's it. She remembered going to the mall once to look for gifts for her friends. There were a bunch of boys sitting at a table talking about their girlfriends. One of them complained how he didn't know what to give to his girlfriend for Christmas. Another said to just buy any body lotion because all girls like that kind of stuff.

Xion placed the lotion onto her table and threw the wrapping paper into the trash can. Noticing she was overheating, the black haired girl took her coat and scarf off and dropped them on the floor. She didn't care if she didn't hang them, Xion just wanted to hide under blanket. She wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Vroom, vroom." Xion peaked out of her blanket and saw her coat pocket was moving. She reached over to her coat and took out a cell phone. There was a text message from Axel that read: HEY XION, WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND ROXAS?

Xion quickly wrote: NO

Then Axel replied: BUT IT WILL BE FUN

Again, she wrote: NO

The phone vibrated again and it said: OH AND ROXAS HAS YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT. DON'T YOU WANT IT?

Xion didn't notice that she didn't get a present from Roxas. She thought for a minute then wrote: I GUESS :I

Another message came through: COOL, MEET US AT THIS ADDRESS IN THE NEXT MESSAGE AND DRESS UP IN SOMETHING NICE.

OK: was all Xion could write back before she got the address to the unknown location.

She let her hand with the phone drop onto her lap and sighed. Xion didn't want to go or even get out of her bed. But Axel and Roxas were her friends so she forced herself to walk to her closet. There was nothing to wear except for her school uniform, jeans, and some shirts, but in the far side of the closet hung a black dress. It was only for special occasions but that rarely happened. Xion hesitated but decided to grab the dress and quickly tried it on. She looked in the mirror and saw it still fits. She grew a couple centimeters from the last time she wore it so the dress hung a little above the knee.

"Axel said to wear something nice, but this it too nice." Xion said to herself. She went to the closet again to find anything semi-formal but everything was too causal. "It's just one time I guess. I'll just go, pick up my gift, and leave. The dress is just collecting dust anyways." After she put on her stockings, coat, scarf, shoes, and gloves, Xion left her house to meet up with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **You know how I said this will be the last chapter? I lied.

* * *

"C'mon Roxas, you can't bail out now. We're already here. Just go in and do what we planned." Axel said as he tried to pull Roxas out of the closet that belonged to Axel's friend, Demyx.

Roxas was doing his best to hold both sides of the closet entrance, "I'm not bailing out! I just need more time."

"How much time do you need? Already, there are people at the party talking about a girl with short, black hair that just arrived. That means Xion is here. So let's go!" Axel yelled.

"But I'm not ready!"

"Dammit Roxas, you can't hide in the closet forever!"

~X~

"I'm going to kill those two." Xion thought to herself as she tried to not attract too much attention. But no matter which corner she stands in the house there would be some people looking at her curiously. Axel never mentioned that the meeting spot was a party. And to top it off, everyone was wearing casual or semi-formal clothes. Xion tried to hold her coat in front of her so no one would notice, yet it didn't help since everyone knew that she was there.

She could recall going to the location of the meeting place and Demyx happened to be outside bringing soda into his house. He saw her and immediately pulled her into his party regardless of Xion trying to tell him that she was just waiting for her friends outside.

"Xion is that you?" Xion snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Kairi smiling at her. Instead of wearing her school uniform, Kairi was wearing a pink, long sleeve tunic shirt and light blue jeans. She came closer to Xion and squeeled, "It is you Xion! Wow, you look so cute!"

"Oh, uh, thanks Kairi." Xion couldn't stop blushing after hearing Kairi's comment. No one ever told her that before except from her parents when she was young. Kairi's kindness was too much and made Xion feel uncomfortable. All she could do was look down at the coat she was holding.

Kairi began to get worried and asked, "Are you feeling ok Xion?"

"Me? Oh, I'm ok. Don't worry." assured Xion.

"I know!" Kairi cheerfully shouted as she clasped her hands together, "Why don't you join me and my friends? Selphie is here, Tidus is here, Riku is here, Sora is here and…"

Sora! "Oh no, that's ok Kairi. I don't want to intrude in your group." interrupted Xion.

"Nonsense, it will be fun! Everyone would be happy to see you!" Kairi began to tug on Xion's arm.

Xion tried to resist and said, "No, no, no, that's unnecessary. You see, I'm just waiting for my friends and…"

"Then you can wait with my friends! It's no fun waiting with no one else. Come on!" Kairi immediately pulled Xion out of the corner successfully and dragged her out in the opening to where Kairi's friends were.

All Xion could do was scream "No!" in her head as Kairi led her through the sea of people.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make the story good but I also didn't want you guys to wait long since I'm horrible at making deadlines. So I made it shorter so that you will be able to read it sooner. Hopefully you will stay till the end. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sup' guys, you miss me? Sorry for the delay.

* * *

"Xion, you're wearing a dress!" squealed Selphie. Xion blushed out of embarrassment. Similar to Kairi, Selphie wore a casual yellow shirt and white long pants.

"Um, yes I am." responded Xion. She became silent again.

Kairi and Selphie were quiet too until Selphie asked, "So when are the boys getting here?"

"Oh, I texted them and they said they were going to be here soon." answered Kairi.

"Pfft, those guys are always late. Practically all boys are always late to something." said Selphie, "By the way Xion, who are you waiting for?"

"Axel and Roxas."responded Xion

"See, what did I just tell you? Boys will be boys."

~X~

"Axel, is that Xion?" Roxas asked as he and Axel peaked from the kitchen.

"I believe so Roxas." Answered Axel, "When I said "Dress in something nice" I didn't think she would really dress in something nice. What; stop looking at me like that Romeo."

"You said nobody was going to look at us but now everyone is looking at her!"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry; you're just going to have competition."

"How is that good?" Axel just shrugged and Roxas began to nervously pull on his hair.

"Augh! Maybe I should just go home…"

"No you're not! You know how long it took me to pull you out that stupid closet. You are going to man up and…" Axel's face changed when he glanced out at the party. Then he grabbed Roxas' collar and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Whoa Axel, what has gotten into you?"

"We need to hurry blondie; a group of boys just approach Xion."

~X~

"You look familiar. Do you go to our school?" asked Tidus.

"Not only are boys late but also stupid." commented Selphie.

"Hey!" Tidus, Wakka, and Sora shouted angrily. Riku, on the other hand, kept silent.

Kairi giggled and said, "Guys, this is Xion. Don't you recognize her?"

Tidus looked at Xion for a minute and then shouted, "Oh, it is Xion!"

"We all knew that except for you brotha'" teased Wakka. Everyone started to laugh except for Tidus; even Xion giggled a little.

"Hey guys, what's everyone laughing about?" everyone turned to see it was Axel who asked that question. Next to the spikey red head was Roxas rubbing his neck.

"Oh, we were just laughing at Tidus for being himself." Selphie explained causing Tidus' face to turn red. "By the way Axel, shame on you and Roxas for making poor Xion wait. She was all by herself waiting for you two."

"Yeah… about that. We had to take care of something earlier. Right Roxas? "

Roxas responded, "Uh… yeah."

Selphie glared at them and said, "Hmph, not good enough. You two should apologize to her and…"

"That's ok Selphie, I forgive them. All that matters is that Axel and Roxas are here and everything is fine."

"Hold on Xion. You can't let them off the hook so easy."

"It's alright. I'm not angry at them so it's ok. Now if you will excuse us, we will be on our way. We don't want to bother you guys." Xion then pushed her friends away from Selphie and her friends.

Once there were far away enough, Xion stopped pushing them and asked, "Ok guys, where is my present?"

"What's the rush Xion? We just got here! We should be enjoying ourselves." reasoned Axel.

"Correction, you guys just got here. I was here the whole time!"

"Come on Roxas, say something." nudged Axel.

Roxas stood frozen with his face red. All he could do was mumble, "I'm…sorry…"

Then Xion noticed something hanging off Roxas' neck and gasped, "Roxas, what are you wearing?"

The boy looked down to see the black and white checkered necktie, "Um you see…uh, I can explain!"

"You opened it! You opened my present before Christmas!"

"Hey Xion; calm down! Just hear him out!"

"Shut up Axel!" retorted Xion. Never in her life had she felt so angry. All the misfortunes and anger that had built up inside of her over time was now tipping over the edge. She couldn't stop it now; everything had come undone. "Why Roxas? Why did you open the present? You promised! Didn't you tell me you wouldn't open it?"

"I…" was all Roxas could say before the murmurs around them became too noticeable to ignore. Everyone was looking at them and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Xion became aware of the curious bystanders too. She saw Sora was also looking at them, and next to him was Kairi holding his hand. The peering eyes were like needles poking at every inch of her body. She could not take it any longer and whimpered "I'm sorry I have to go." before she ran out of the house and onto the cold streets.

As she ran, tears fell down from her eyes. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was unable to control herself as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh darn it Roxas, why are you making this story so complicated?!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I did say I was going to have another chapter in May...

Please excuse this chapter, it has been a long time since I wrote this story and I need to get back into the groove. Hope you like it and have a great day!

* * *

"Hey Roxas, slow down!" yelled out Axel as he tried to catch up to his friend.

"I can't, Xion is upset and I can't leave her like that." Roxas yelled back.

"It's no use. She's gone. You did your best, so let it be."

Roxas was not going to have any of that and continued running. He should have known better to not depend so much on Axel. Axel kept persuading him to open the present so that Roxas can show Xion that he couldn't wait to open her gift and had to flaunt it at the party. Roxas knew it was a bad idea but he went along since he didn't know what else to do. Now the young teenager regrets it and Roxas had to fix this before it's too late.

~X~

_Flashback_

It's another sunny day in Twilight Town and everyone was outside. Roxas and Namine were both playing with a bouncy ball in the park by passing it to each other. As Namine threw the ball to Roxas, he missed and the ball fell in the bushes behind him. The blond boy yelled, "I got it!" before he went to go retrieve the ball.

As he went rummaging through, Roxas spotted the ball nearby. As he grabbed it, he noticed feet sticking out from some leaves. Curiously, Roxas lifted the leaves a little and peaked in. Two blue eyes stared straight back at him and Roxas fell on his back from shock. He quickly got back up and immediately pulled apart the leaves. There sat a girl with very short black hair covered with a hoodie from her sweater.

Roxas had never seen her before but asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl didn't say anything but continued to stare at him. He got nervous but tried again, "Um, do you go to my middle school? Did something happen to you?"

She was still silent until she said, "…leave me alone…"

"A-are you sure? I mean, I can try to help you." but the girl glared at him, and Roxas backed away. He took the ball with him and headed back to the open space where Namine was.

"What took you so long?" Namine asked.

"The ball was hard to find," Roxas lied, "It was thrown pretty far away."

The two continued playing until the sky started to darken. They called it a day and the two began to walk home. Roxas was tempted to check if the strange girl was there but decided against it. As Roxas and Namine were walking home, they passed a house with police cars in front of it. There was a woman crying at the footsteps of the house and a man comforting her as one of the police officers tried to ask her questions.

Namine and Roxas joined the group of onlookers crowding around the scene. There were two officers talking among themselves and holding a photo in their hand near the yellow police tape. Roxas could see it was a picture of the girl he saw at the park. By impulse, Roxas shouted, "I'll see you later Namine!" as he sprinted back to the park.

At the park, Roxas went back to the bushes where he first found the girl. He pushed back the leaves and branches only to find out she wasn't there. He began running around searching for the girl. The sky was darker and the street lights began to flicker above him. Sweat was flowing off his face and he frantically looked around.

"Did she get kidnapped or lost? Hopefully nothing bad happened to her." Roxas thought to himself. As he was running through the park, Roxas spotted someone sitting on the benches. The face was hidden within the hoodie but he was able to recognize the shoes the hooded figure wore.

Roxas jogged up to the girl and asked, "Hey, do you remember me?" Like before, the girl was silent. "Are you okay?" he asked but still got no answer. He decided to bend down to see her face inside her hoodie. When he did, Roxas saw some tears slide off her face.

"You're not okay!" exclaimed Roxas, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I want to go home." The girl said before she started to wipe away her tears.

"I can take you home. Everyone is looking for you."

She shook her head and said, "No. That's not my home. This place is not my home. I want to go back to my real home."

Roxas didn't know what else to do at this point. He thought of possibly calling the police to notify them about the missing girl but if he did that she would just run away. He had to keep her with him in a safe place and not outside. In the distance, he could see the store where his mom used to take him when he was little. He remembers sometimes going there after school with his mom to get ice cream or other snacks…that's it!

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

"What?"

"Yeah, ice cream! Come on!" Roxas pulled the girl's sleeve along as he led her to the store. Once inside, he dragged her to the counter and ordered two sea salt ice cream bars. They both sat down in one of the empty booths and Roxas started eating his ice cream. The girl on the other hand was examining her bar and didn't take one bite out of it.

"Is there something wrong?" Roxas asked.

"It's just that…this ice cream has salt in it."

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that make it taste weird?"

"It would sound strange at first." Roxas explained, "But once you try it, you'll understand why people buy this ice cream."

The girl was not convinced but she forced herself to take one nibble. As the ice cream started to melt in her mouth, her eyes grew wider. "Wow, this taste great!"

Roxas just nodded his head as she ate away her ice cream. Slowly he noticed her mouth turned into a grin and relief washed over him.

Noticing him staring at her, the girl asked, "Is there something on my face?"

A light blush swept across his face, "Oh n-no, there isn't anything on you. Um, by the way what's your name?"

"If you tell me yours first then I'll tell you mine."

"My name is Roxas."

"I'm Xion."

"Xion, how come you don't want to go back to your parents? They were very worried."

"I hate them. They forced me to leave my friends and my old home. I thought maybe I can go back on my own but I realized I couldn't. I'm trapped…and alone."

"You don't have to be alone. I can be your friend and we can play together in the park with my friend Namine."

Before Xion could respond, two police officers came into the store after they spotted her. They took the two kids into custody after Roxas convinced Xion to not resist and that he would stay by her. Both of them were in the police station until their parents came and scolded them. But after the whole ordeal, Roxas stopped by Xion's house the next day to invite Xion to play with him and Namine at the park.


End file.
